


Domo

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domo is a furry friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domo

He has shiny teeth

Domo is a furry friend

And likes to give hugs

He comes when people are sad

To put a smile on your face


End file.
